


fluff bun 中文翻译

by Pearlson613



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bunnies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Wears Glasses
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: “嘿。”Steve抬起头，在Bucky唇上落下一吻。“准备好了吗，咱俩的大日子？”Bucky挺起胸，双手插在腰上。“我等得都人老珠黄了。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/gifts).
  * A translation of [fluff bun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396692) by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



 

“借过一下，先生！”

Steve冲着面前的小姑娘微微一笑，手撑着门让她和她的两位朋友通过。三个小女孩都穿着粉色的芭蕾舞短裙。他扶了扶肩上的包，将眼镜推到鼻梁上，转身向前台走过去，一边向Skye挥挥手。

“他刚下课，”Skye对他咧嘴一笑，“还是原来那一间。”

“谢啦，Skye.”

Steve穿过芭蕾舞室，他对这里的路线可是熟记在心了。每次路过穿着紧身衣蹦来蹦去的小孩，他都忍不住微笑起来。此刻他自己也是激动之心溢于言表，根本控制不住足下欢欣的步伐，因为今天就是 **那个大日子** 了。

今天，Steve儿时的梦想之一终于要成真了。

今天，他和Bucky要去 **领养一只宠物** 。

他俩都是非常喜爱小动物的人，也一直把这件事列在两人的长期计划之中。四年前，他们就是在两人一起做义工的动物收容所相遇后相爱的。当他俩都发觉对方就是自己想要携手一生的人后，各自想要领养小动物的目标变成了这对恋人渴望一起完成的心愿。现在他们终于搬进了可以养宠物的房子里，正是最好的时机。

当Steve来到Bucky的教室门前时，他忍不住微笑起来，每次看见Bucky跳舞他的心都抑制不住地怦怦直跳。浑身精瘦的肌肉曲线上流淌着十足的优雅，他穿着黑色紧身裤，头发在脑后挽成一只小揪揪，脚下灵巧而快速地摆出一个又一个姿势。

“你好美，”Steve点评道。Bucky向他转过身来，眼睛里亮晶晶的，Steve的笑容又咧大了点。

“而你脸上还沾着碳棒呢，”Bucky喃喃地说，拇指在Steve下颌的某一点上擦过。“嗨，亲爱的。”

“嘿。”Steve抬起头，在Bucky唇上落下一吻。“准备好了吗，咱俩的大日子？”

Bucky挺起胸，双手插在腰上。“我等得都人老珠黄了。”

Steve哧了一声，在Bucky肚子上一戳，Bucky惊叫着弯下腰而他大笑起来。“去换衣服。我们得快点走了，要不然好的宠物就都被人挑光了。”

“ **所有的** 宠物都很好，”Bucky反驳道，然后又亲了Steve一口。“在前门等我？”

“快去。”

Bucky喷笑道：“你这么激动，哈？”

“ **Bucky**.”

Steve当然激动了。他从记事起就一直想要宠物，而今天他终于 **能养一只了** 。

“好啦，好啦，”Bucky笑着，举手投降。“我动作很快的。”

“你干什么都太快了，”Steve叹息道，努力作出一脸失望状，能看到Bucky脸上那怒火冲天的表情真是太值了。

Bucky伸出一只手指指着他：“再胡说八道一个。”

“ **快去** ，”Steve催促道，但并没拒绝Bucky倾过身来又偷了一吻。

**

Bucky动作很快，五分钟后他就回来了，穿着紧身牛仔裤和红色亨利衫，他们跟Skye到了别，手牵手走出舞室。

“真不敢相信终于到了这一天啊，”Bucky若有所思地说道，一边兴奋地将两人牵着的手摇来摇去。“我们要养只 **宠物** 了，Stevie.”

“我 **懂** 的。”

对于他们两人来说，都已经走过了好久、等了好久，而此刻他们终于有能力负担起这种责任、做出这样的承诺了。

“我们要给它起个什么名字呢？”Bucky问，然后开心地喊道：“这个怎么样，叫——”

“不许叫Swanilda,”Steve打断了他，“Nikiya也不行。”  （S和N都是芭蕾舞者的名字。）

“怎么——”Bucky微微皱起了眉，开口道。

Steve又截住了他的话头。“也不能叫点点。”

Bucky眨了眨眼。“点点这名字哪里不好了？”

“没什么不好的。”Steve耸耸肩，“我就是不喜欢这名字。”

Bucky翻了个白眼。“要是这样的话，那也不能叫Claude, Henri, 或者小饼饼。” （C和H应该都是著名画家的名字。）

Steve使劲抿着嘴唇，克制自己不要笑出来。“小饼饼？”

“你不能用 **吃的** 给自己的宠物起名，”Bucky耸耸肩，“太糟糕了好吗。”

“你说什么就是什么，Buck.”

“太对了。”Bucky用力点点头，一缕发丝从他的小揪揪里溜了出来。Steve摇摇头，伸出一只手将那缕头发撩回Bucky耳后。Bucky冲他温柔而甜蜜地笑了。“谢啦，Stevie.”

“得让你看起来能见人，”Steve说着，冲他眨眨眼。“要不然他们瞅你这德行一眼，就该不让我们带宠物走了。”

Steve是在睁着眼睛瞎掰。他们都在这里做了好几年义工，Frank早就很熟悉他俩了。他们俩最好的最坏的模样他都见过，也清楚知道Steve和Bucky有多爱那些动物。不过嘛，Steve就是总想当个混球。

Bucky惊喘一声，挣开了Steve的手捂在胸前。“我的心冰凉冰凉的啊，”他呻吟道，“唉，我还以为你是真心爱我的。”

“对不起啊，Buck,”Steve一脸严肃道，“但是小动物们比你可爱多了。而且它们不会抢我的被子。”

“你要被子干什么？”Bucky问道，一手揽在Steve肩上把他拉到自己身边，“你要是冷的话来找我啊。”

Steve单手搂住了Bucky的腰。“看你下次再在床上抱怨我的脚太冷的。”

“我们可以养只狗，”Bucky说道。“它们喜欢趴在人脚上睡觉，对吧？也许狗狗可以保证你不会冻死也不会从床上掉下去。”

“我有袜子就够了，”Steve争道，“而且我不是那么想养狗。”

他们从来也没真正讨论过想养只什么样的宠物，只是确定他们想要养只宠物。Steve知道他俩都想找一只能够培养感情来的宠物，无论是猫还是狗还是其他什么。于是他们已经在公寓里做好准备，无论是什么样的动物带回去都没问题，两人也都预备好了迎接任何种类的动物。这些年做义工的经历帮了大忙，他们对照顾动物很有心得。

这并不是一个很轻松的决定。他们都心知肚明，养一只宠物也是很大的责任，他们都非常愿意尽全力确保两人最后带回去的小动物能在这个家里过得快快乐乐的。

“是吗？”Bucky冲他挑起眉，“可是它们不是你的同类吗，跟你一模一样的。”

“闭嘴，”Steve怒道，用手指戳他的痒痒肉。

Bucky努力忍住笑声，松开了Steve朝一旁蹭了几步，“坏蛋。”

“抱歉，”Steve说道，他可一点悔意都没有，“快回来。”

Bucky又钻回Steve的怀里，在他脸侧一吻。“我们不一定要养狗。我只是想我们养一只两个人都喜欢的，然后好好给它一个家，你知道吗？管它是狗是猫还是蜘蛛。”

Steve抖了一抖，“蜘蛛不行。”

Bucky忍住笑意。“嗯嗯当然。”

Steve深深吸了一口气，两人紧紧贴在一起向前走着。就快到了，两个人的兴奋之情溢于言表，时不时就要扭过头来相视一笑。

Steve知道他俩看起来傻透了，但他根本不在乎。

他们要养 **宠物** 了。

“你好，Castle先生，”他们走到Animal Castle的大门前，Bucky喊道。他放开了Steve，跟Frank握了握手。

Steve知道Bucky是在努力给Frank留个好印象，喊他Castle先生，是为了显得自己是个负责任的好人，会好好养宠物，其实这真的没什么意义，毕竟Frank都认识他俩 **好多年** 了。他早就知道他们对小动物很好，而且也是深思熟虑后才做出的决定。

于是Frank看了看Bucky的手，又看看他的脸，面无表情道：“白痴。”Steve捂住嘴才没有笑出声来。Frank转向他，又补充了一句：“你也是。你们都清楚这里的程序和动物们都在哪。挑好一只回来找我，我们再把领养的文件给你们。”

“就这样？”Bucky惊讶地问道。

Steve也吃惊得很。他原先料想的会复杂一些来着，尤其面对的是Frank. 他之前可没少见Frank拒绝领养掉申请，理由更是五花八门，有的人他觉得没有仔细想好，有的人他觉得是看起来就不像好人。

“孩子，”Frank叹道，揉了揉头顶，“你俩来这都快有五年了吧。你们都很可靠，你们喜欢动物，你们对它们很好，很有耐心。我去过你们家。我知道那地方不错。你们都有和动物相处的经验，特殊护理也都做过。你们没问题。要是你们出什么问题，”Frank顿住了，唇角勾起一个威胁十足的笑容，“我说过了，我知道你们住哪里。”

Steve目瞪口呆地望着他，Bucky也惊得嘴巴都合不拢了。

“谢、谢谢？”Bucky结结巴巴道，转头求助地看向Steve.

Steve如梦初醒一样抓住Bucky的手。“我们现在就去看动物，Frank.”

Frank嗤笑一声，挥挥手放过了他俩。“决定好了再出来。”

Steve和Bucky走了进去，等身后的门一关上，俩人就停下了脚步，面面相觑。

“搞什么鬼？”Bucky道。

“不知道。”Steve摇摇头。“我猜……我猜他挺喜欢咱俩的？”

“哇啊，”Bucky低声道，他看起来受宠若惊啊，Steve忍不住笑了。

“我懂，”史蒂夫必须承认，他自己都不是很能轻易接受Frank喜欢他俩的现实。倒不是说Frank是坏人，他就总是那副……坏脾气的样子。而且他根本谁也不喜欢。啊，除了Page女士。还有那些动物们，但它们又不算数。“准备好给我们的宠物宝宝一个温暖的家了吗？”

Bucky的表情柔和下来，眼睛里星光璀璨。他深吸一口气，再慢慢吐了出来，一只手紧紧握住了Steve. “好了，”他说，“就差一样了。”

Steve皱起眉。“什么？”

“给我个好运吻？”Bucky眨巴眨巴眼睫毛，Steve推了他一把，他笑了起来。

“混球，”Steve说道，但马上就把Bucky拉到身边，给了他一个热吻。

Bucky笑着又亲了他一下。“走吧。”

他们分头行动，Steve去了猫舍的方向而Bucky则去看狗狗们，如果有必要他们再去看其他的动物。他们都带着手机，说好了如果找到自己钟意带回家的动物就给对方发个短信。

Steve跟猫咪们玩得很开心，他大笑着看那些小家伙使劲往他的腿上爬，有一只甚至窝到了他的脑袋顶上。他给自己和猫咪们照了张自拍，眼镜歪歪斜斜的，头发一团乱，一只俄罗斯蓝猫盯着屏幕，把头搭在了前爪上。它们确实可爱极了，但Steve知道，这并不是他想带回家的宠物。

又挠了挠几只的耳后，把一些小爪子从他的牛仔裤上扒拉下来，Steve才站起身向外走去，一边掏出手机来看到Bucky也没有给他发短信。他走去了狗舍那边找他的男朋友，不知道这家伙有没有幸运地发现某只狗狗。

“他没在这，”Malcolm是收容站的员工，他一看见Steve便说道，手上还忙着把一只小狗崽放回笼子里。

“他去找Frank了吗？”Steve问道，又看了看手机，不知道是不是自己错过了他的短信。

“没呢，”Malcolm摇摇头。“他蹦到外面去看其他动物了。说这些狗狗是挺可爱的，”Malcolm转向了Steve，唇边挂着一抹坏笑，“但是家里已经有一只了。”

Steve眯起眼睛。“我祝愿你哪天被狗狗尿一身。”

Malcolm大笑起来，一直到Steve走出门去找Bucky还能听见他的笑声。Bucky没在看鸟们，这倒是让Steve松了一口气。他们已经有两个爱鸟成痴的朋友了，Sam和Clint, 可用不着自己再养一只。

不过，Steve可没料想到自己找到Bucky时，会是这样一番情景。他的心猝不及防漏跳了一拍，他停下脚步，胸腔里忽然涌起一股那么强烈的温暖与爱意，几乎就要喷薄而出。

因为Bucky就在他眼前，盘腿坐在地上，胸口搂着一只狮头小兔子。那只小兔子捧在他手中整个就是一团茸茸的灰色毛球，带着一只小尾巴，它的头搁在Bucky肩膀上，小眼睛闭着，鼻尖一耸一耸地。Bucky极其轻柔地抱着它，用一只手指轻轻拍着兔子，梳弄它的绒毛。他的眼睛明亮如星，嘴唇勾勒出一个沉醉的微笑。

Bucky还没有注意到他，Steve掏出手机拍了一张相，想把这个温情的时刻永远保存下来。当他走近时，Bucky听到他的脚步声抬起头来，兔子在他怀里扭了扭，又安安稳稳地贴在他胸口趴好了，小小的鼻子还在动啊动。

“嘿，”Steve轻声说着，在Bucky身边的地上坐下了，两人的膝盖蹭在一起。

“他好软，”Bucky答道，用脸颊轻轻摩蹭着兔子的毛。“他脑袋上这圈毛看起来像只迷你小狮子一样。”

“要不然怎么叫这个名呢，”Steve说着，也伸出一只手跟Bucky一起抚摸着那只兔子。“你喜欢他吗？”

Bucky抬起头望向Steve, 咬住了他的下唇。“是的，我喜欢他。可以吗？”

Steve凝视着Bucky，又看向他那么小心翼翼地捧在怀里的软绵绵的小毛球。然后那只兔子动了动，嗅着Bucky的脖子转了一圈，直到他的头塞进Bucky的下巴下面，舒舒服服地钻在他怀里。Steve的心都化了，Bucky和这只小兔子在一起的样子实在可爱得叫人受不了，他不得不咬住自己的腮帮内侧才没有叫出声来。

“可以，”Steve呼出一口气，“没问题。”

Bucky的笑容那样明媚炫目，Steve的心又为之一震，他凑过去叼住了Bucky的嘴唇给了他一个深吻，小兔子的毛蹭在他下巴上，有点点痒。

**

“说真的，”他们刚到家，把Frank坚持要他们带回去的几大兜子用品放下，Bucky欢快地叫道，“我们该给他起个什么名？”

Steve小心地将兔子的纸板箱放在茶几上，在地板上跪了下来。“我不知道，”他答道，一边动作轻轻地将兔子抱出来，手指梳过柔顺的兔毛。“你觉得他长得像什么？”

“毛茸茸的小狮子，”Bucky说着在Steve身边坐下来，也伸手抚摸着兔子。“但我可不想给他起名叫辛巴。”  （Simba, 《狮子王》）

Steve哼了一声，把兔子放在地上，看着他定定地站在原地，小鼻子四下嗅着。“那就算了。阿斯兰？”  （Aslan, 《纳尼亚传奇》）

Bucky皱了皱鼻子，目光牢牢锁在那只开始到处蹦哒的小兔子身上，直到他钻进了茶几下面。“否决。”

“Kovu?” （高孚, 《狮子王》里刀疤的养子）

“不要。”

“Alex?” （ 《马达加斯加》里的狮子）

Bucky摇摇头，咬紧了牙关。“太像Alexander了。”

Steve抿起嘴，凑过去将头埋在Bucky肩上，正是那些伤疤的所在。Bucky伸出一只手揽过Steve的腰，把他拉得更近。他俩都不愿想起Bucky从前的芭蕾老师，那家伙是个彻头彻尾的人渣。

他们的小兔子还在蹦来蹦去，从茶几下面钻出来开始探索他们的书柜了。这只小毛球正在认识自己的新环境。他们看着他转了一圈又跳回来，在Bucky盘坐的腿前停了一下，然后蹦上他的膝头，磨磨蹭蹭着在他的大腿间趴下来。

Bucky惊讶地笑了一声，伸手轻轻挠着兔子的软毛。Steve的心又在胸膛里乱蹦起来，他将眼镜往鼻梁上推了推，试着掩饰自己脸上的笑容。这时他忽然瞟到一本胡乱扔在桌面上的书，书脊折了，封面也有些破损。

“嘿，”Steve望向Bucky, 伸手握住了他揽在自己腰间的手，与他十指交缠，“叫Sergei怎么样？”  （漫威漫画里的Kraven the Hunter, 蜘蛛侠的著名敌人之一。这个角色应该有出现在最近的Stand-off里。）

Bucky眨眨眼，歪过头仔细地考虑起来。一缕不听话的头发落了下来，拂过他的面颊，Steve伸手将那缕发丝别在Bucky耳后，掌心则顺势抚下去，最后停在Bucky的心口。

“Sergei,”Bucky试着念道，将兔子举起来抱在胸前。“Sergei,”他重复道，专注地盯着小兔子，他在Bucky怀里动了动鼻子，又找了个舒服的姿势。“我喜欢。”

“真的？”

Bucky转过头冲他笑了。“真的。”

“那就是Sergei了，”Steve说着，倾身吻住了Bucky.

**

Steve以为他对于养只兔子这件事早就做好了万全的准备。他很确定自己照顾兔子没问题，毕竟他在Frank手下帮忙做了那么久义工，什么动物都照料过。

从这个角度来说，他也没想错。

但叫他始料未及的，是每次Bucky抱着Sergei的样子，有那么 **可爱** 那么 **萌** 。

当他下课回家，看见Bucky躺在他们的沙发上，开着电视而Sergei趴在他的肚子上，一小团灰色的毛球球时不时动一动抖一抖，他的心每每都快要将自己的胸膛撑破了。而Bucky转头看向他，目光温柔，笑意盎然，他最爱的面孔因为快乐而神采飞扬。

“嘿，亲爱的，”Bucky说着，单手抚上Sergei，把他搂紧了点，“今天还不错？”

“不错，”Steve答道，有点气喘吁吁的，“那些小孩们终于稍微学会了在格子内画画了。”

Bucky轻笑了一声，仰起头接下了Steve俯身的一吻。这是个纯情又甜蜜的吻，就只是疲惫的一天后的双唇轻触，来提醒他俩，他们都回家了。

“我给你抢到了他们最后一份千层面哦，”Bucky说道，“在冰箱里。”

“谢了，Bucky. 要不要我也去把Sergei的伙食弄好？”

Bucky点点头。“拜托了。”

Steve吃饭的时候，Sergei就趴在Bucky大腿上，乖乖嚼着Bucky递给他的生菜叶，清脆的咯次咯次声惹得Bucky微笑起来。汹涌的爱意又在Steve胸口掀起了巨浪，搞得他都不知道自己该怎么办才好了，他呆呆地注视着自己的爱人和他们的宠物兔，叉子举在半空中忘了送进嘴里。

“我也爱你。”

听到Bucky的声音才让他清醒过来，咔嗒一声将叉子掉在盘子里。“什么？”

Bucky冲他笑得开心，眼角都皱了起来。“我也爱你。”

Steve眨眨眼。“你怎么——”

“咱俩第一次一起过万圣节的时候，你盯着我，脸上就是这副表情，”Bucky说道，他的眼睛亮闪闪的。“记得吗？在Sam家那次派对？”

Steve沉下了脸。“我打赌输了，然后Sam逼我穿成白马王子那次？”

“是啊，”Bucky窃笑着，又递给Sergei一条菜叶嚼。“我打扮成了美女与野兽里的贝尔。你那时候就是用这副表情盯着我看，就像你爱我一样。”

Steve吞了口水，喉头有些发紧。他记得那次派对，穿着紧身裤和褶边衬衫，感觉又热又不舒服，像只困兽一样。他也记得当Bucky出现时，整个世界仿佛都停滞了。他面前的人头发在脑后挽成一个高髻，穿着《美女与野兽》里贝尔那套著名的黄色礼服。

而最重要的，是Steve记得在那一刻他忽然意识到自己爱着Bucky爱得有多深。在那一刻，站在Sam起居室的中间，他忽然意识到他想要和自己面前这个人共度一生。

“我是真的爱你，”Steve喃喃道，望着Bucky将Sergei放回他的小小兔窝里，然后坐回到沙发上。“真的好爱你。”

“我知道。”Bucky捧起Steve的脸，双唇慢慢贴近。“我也爱你。”

**

这个万圣节，有Frank当外援帮忙训练Sergei, Steve终于让自己的另一个梦想成真了。

他在他们的家里向Bucky求婚，在起居室里单膝跪地。Sergei在他身边，叼着一张纸，上面写着“ **快说我愿意** ”。Bucky大笑着，眼睛里泛着泪光，也在Steve面前跪下来，根本没在意他的胡椒罐变装皱成了一团。

“我当然会跟你结婚，”Bucky急促道，在Steve唇上吻了一下、两下、三下。“我当然愿意。”

Steve贴着他的嘴唇笑了，他自己的盐罐变装帽子掉到地上，Bucky的手指梳过他的发间。两人身旁的Sergei开始把那张纸撕成一条条的，放进嘴里嚼了起来，纸卷皱起的小小声响为Steve和Bucky的笑声增添了一点甜蜜的背景音。

Steve成功从Sergei的嘴巴里抢救下来了一小块，上面写着那句“我愿意”。他和Bucky将那张纸裱了起来，挂在他们的壁炉台上，旁边是他们在婚礼上的合影，两人都身穿着挺拔的西装，双手拥抱着对方，Sergei窝在他俩之间。

 

 

 


End file.
